magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Amasaki Miō
Miō Amasaki ( Amasaki Miō) is the childhood friend of Kazuki Hayashizaki and the main heroine of the series. Appearance Miō is a beautiful, young woman with blue eyes and large breasts. She has long blonde hair that is tied in twintails with large red bows. Miō is usually seen wearing a school uniform which has a black and white shirt with four buttons along with a white skirt and thigh-high socks. In her casual clothes, Miō wears a white blouse with a jacket on top and brown laced shoes, she also wears a phoenix feather-shaped necklace. Her Decorteo Brigieux is made of red attire over her breasts, parts of her stomach, legs, and arms. Personality At first, Miō is seen with a harsh and cold personality, but later when she opens up to Kazuki Hayashizaki, she acts like any other ordinary girl, blushing and acting bashful when she went on a date with him. Miō likes painting, writing, modern poetry and magical arts. Her dream is to become the strongest magician among the Kishidan, she also wants to become student council president in the future. Miō also calls Kazuki her "slave" often. Miō is a classical tsundere (A person that hides their true feelings); at the beginning of the story she insults Kazuki for being skilled with using swords and not magic. When he is accepted into the Witch's house, she treats him as an annoyance and calls him her personal slave, but in truth she is a little bitter that he does not remember her from when they were at the orphanage together and that he was adopted by a family skilled in sword arts. History Miō comes from the noble magician family of the Amasaki household. She also lived in the Nanohana house with Kazuki when they were children. She is the childhood friend of Kazuki while they were both living in an orphanage. Shortly after Kazuki was adopted for his proficiency at swordsmanship, she in turn was adopted for her high proficiency in magic. Plot Volume 1 Powers and Abilities 'Phenex 10 Inherent Powers:' Level 1: Barret: Shoots a fireball-like attack at the opponent. Level 2: Fire Wall: After placing her hand on the ground, it creates a magic circle under her opponent and summons torrents of flames from it. Level 3: Self-Burning: It enclads the targeted object with protective fire. Using psychokinesis it can be extended on different objects like a sword. Level 4: Anti-Aging: Healing magic that accelerates the natural recover ability. Level 5: Blazing Wings: Summons wings made out of flame which grants the ability to fly for short amounts of distances. Can also be used like a shield or sword. Level 6: Israel Judgement: The Avatar rises behind the summoner's back and fires concentrated flame and light in the form of a powerful laser. Level 10: Revive: This spell denies someone's death. It was only used once and so we don't know exact conditions for it. First it requires immense amounts of power. And the revived person doesn't have any memory about their death. Trivia * Miō is the first heroine to ever meet Kazuki. * She is the first girl to date Kazuki. * She has a rivalry with Kanae Hayashizaki. * Miō is the cause for Kazuki having a maid fetish. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Summoners